Talk:Promotion:7-Eleven/@comment-1979416-20100526202249
Here You go... Because I think that You'll all enjoy it. If not, then... Never Mind. My Message to Zynga: Yes, it is indeed the 7-11 Promo. I am Amazed, that No-one else has sent You E-Mails, complaining about this. Like I say, I can see why it helps both You, and 7-11, but Mafia Wars is a GLOBAL Game. You have managed to exclude, a lot of the Globe... A Friend of Mine, has kindly offered to hand Me two Codes, so that I can participate, HOWEVER, I still feel that this is pretty unfair. If You think about it, some Player, who has had some Coffee, every Day, from 7-11, (as is their habit,) suddenly finds that He has 50 Extra Points, to put onto their Attack or Defense. This can make ALL the Difference, in ALL Areas of the Game! If I should suddenly find, that all of My Robbery Pages are coming up as difficult, as a result of this whole thing... I'm going to get, a little bit frustrated, with the Game-Play. Then, to add insult to Injury, You increase the cost of building Weapons, in the Weapons Depot. So, how am I supposed to defend Myself, or compensate, for these 50 Extra Skill Points? As well as the fairly good Items? That's what I'd like to know. I don't want to have a go at You, as You've made an excellent, and addictive Game... However, I think that this, may just kill it for Me. I feel excluded, and I feel like I'm at an unfair disadvantage. I've read Posts from People, on the Web saying, "I resent having to pay Money to 7-11, to get Items.". But I don't even get to chose. So on behalf of Myself, and Everyone OUTSIDE of the US. I'd like to say, WE FEEL EXCLUDED. There might be at least a Bundle available to People who don't live in the US. so that They can use RP. To buy EVERYTHING, from the 7-11 Promo. In short: This feels unequal. Thanks for Your time, and I'd like You to know, that I don't like to complain, but I'd want to stop playing, even less. Take care. Name ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Zynga Replies: Hello Name, Thanks for contacting Zynga customer support. My name is Name. and I will be assisting you with this. First I'd like to apologize for this, I understand your frustration about this. I'm really sorry as this is a nation wide offer only. Regarding the weapons depot, there was a compensation of 432 weapon parts for the changes made. Again I'm really sorry for this inconvenience and I hope it wont stop you from playing mafia wars as we are very happy to have players as yourself in our mafia wars family, and we wouldn't want to loose you. I recommend you that if you have any family members or friends in the U.S. you could ask then for this codes that way you can get the extra weapons and bonuses. if you have any other concerns or inquiries, please don't hesitate to write me back by replying to this email and I will be more than happy to help you, thanks for being such a loyal member of our family. have a great day Name!! Kind regards, Name. Zynga customer support. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry... Zynga are listening? I don't think, They are.